


The Game

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Animated GIFs, Blood As Lube, Blood Fetish, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Caught, Caught cheating, Cheating, Choking, Choking Kink, Death, Erotic gifs, F/M, Fucked Up, Killing, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder Sex, Murderers, My First Smut, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr, Vaginal Sex, angel grace, blood fucking, blood sex, cheating game, choking fetish, gory, knife sex, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: You and Lucifer love to play ‘the game’ but what happens when you take it a bit too far?





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is can be found [here](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/179880270828/the-game) on Tumblr as well. No gifs on that version if you want to avoid and are sensitive to blood.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com)

“Hey sweetcheeks, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing here all on your own?” the man asked as he sat down next to you. The club you were in was loud, but the bar upstairs wasn’t too bad, nice enough to hear a conversation while still hearing the music. It was perfect for hunting, which was why you had picked it. You knew you would lure him in as soon as he noticed you, you knew he would come to you.

“I had a fight with my boyfriend, he wasn’t paying me any attention. He’s fucking some whore instead” you said glancing at his face for the first time since he sat down.

“What a damn idiot, not appreciating a woman like you by his side! I would never pay attention to another woman with a girl like you next to me!” he said smoothly, putting a hand on your arm to comfort you. You turned fully towards him, so he could get a better view of your body. Which he did, greedily taking his fill as he licked his lips. You wish you could roll your eyes, if only he knew what was going to happen he’d think twice. You looked down pretending to be all shy about his comment “thank you!”

He drank his beer staring at you, devouring you with his eyes. “I think I just found a way to get my revenge though” you said looking into his eyes, biting your lip as you skimmed your hand over his knee and let it rest there. He smirked thinking he had you “Really, what do you suggest?”

“Take me to the club downstairs, and if you’re good I might show you” you said sliding a finger up his thigh and then removing your hand completely. He smiled big and cocky and got off the chair, offering you a hand to help you off. You took it and he pulled you into his body, you looked up at him shocked. He lent down to whisper in your ear “The names Justin, thought you should know what to scream out later!” You bit your lip as you looked up at him and then took his hand and led him to the club.

The music was loud, you could feel it in your heart, exhilarating you even more. You led him through the packed club to the corner where fewer people were, but it was still crowded enough that you would bump into someone if you moved too far. You turned your back towards him and reached behind for his arms putting them on your waist. You started moving your body letting the music flow through you. Moving your hands sensually up your body, skimming lightly over everything, pulling your shirt slightly up, your hands moved further up your body until they were running through your hair. He pulled your body against him, so there was no space between you. You leaned your head back on his chest and moved your hands around his neck, moving your hips, making sure to really move your ass. You could feel how hard he was already. Justin moaned dropping his head into your neck.

You smiled, you felt his angry gaze on you, you knew he was watching from somewhere in the club, had been watching you the whole night with Justin. You knew he’d be pissed seeing you with Justin, that’s exactly why you chose him. You bit your lip mischievously, turning around in Justin’s arms you pushed yourself even further in his arms. Putting one hand on his neck you brought your face into the other side of his neck, licking it up until you got to his ear and then you began nibbling at it. He moaned as you slid your other hand down to his pants and squeezed him.

He bucked into your hand as you gave him a slow stroke whispering in his ear “I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name”. Justin cursed at your words, you gave him one last squeeze and released him. He whimpered at the lost. You smirked to yourself, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the back door of the club.

As soon as you were outside you pushed him into the brick wall and bite his neck, he bucked his hips into you “Fuck baby, never knew you were so wild!”

“You don’t know the half of it” you smiled looking around and saw what you were looking for, as Justin was leaning down to kiss you. You held your hand to his lips and said ‘uh, uh, uh, not yet’ you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building next door. It was an empty building up for rent.

“What are you doing, it's closed?” Justin asked not able to look away from your ass.

“Don’t you want me, Justin, because I want you right now! I can’t wait!” you said looking at him and grabbing him through his jeans. He took a sharp breath and nodded again. You smiled turning around and opened the door. “Guess we got lucky, it's open” you said guiding him inside, even though you knew he wasn’t listening anymore, only thinking about wanting to be inside you.

You shut the door behind him, locking it and pushed him against the wall. Licking at his neck, biting it as you run your hand over the bulge in his pants. He leaned his head back and moaned. You started undoing his button up shirt, licking at his new exposed skin. Going lower and lower until you were on your knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans to the ground. Licking over the top of his boxers where they met his stomach, but not going further down, making Justin buck up into you.

You stood back up as he whimpered, smiling when he stepped out of his jeans and grabbed you by the waist pushing you into the wall. You laughed as he started unbuttoning your jeans so fast, not even pushing them down all the way before his face was in your neck, kissing you there. 

“Baby, you taste so good!” He whispered into your ear. Pulling away from your neck to look into your eyes as his hand started sliding down your stomach into your panties. You laughed looking up into his lust blown eyes.

“You shouldn’t do that” he laughed leaning down to kiss you when his lips were barely brushing your lips, he asked “and why not?”

“He won’t like that.” His eyes flickered momentarily with confusion before morphing into one of amusement, he chuckled thinking you were joking, “who won’t like that I touch you, baby?” His hands moving further into your panties, skimming over your lips to tease you.

Right as he was going to touch you fully, he was forcibly ripped from you and thrown across the room. Not understanding what just happened, Justin looked up at a very pissed off blonde man. “Whoa! Dude, what the fuck is your problem? Can’t you tell we were in the middle of something?! You can have a turn after” Justin yelled pissed off at being interrupted when he was finally going to get to touch you. All of a sudden Justin was slammed back into the wall and was stuck there. He started getting scared, through the alcohol, he began panicking. He looked towards you and the pissed of man, neither acknowledging him.

“Luci, you interrupted my fun!” you pouted.

“Excuse me, your fun! I interrupted him from fucking you and you are upset I ruined your fun!” Lucifer screamed, pissed beyond belief.

You rolled your eyes “I wasn’t going to let him fuck me!”

“You sure, because it didn’t fucking look that way from where I was standing! He was 2 seconds from fucking you, and you were opening your legs excited for it to happen!” he roared

“Oh, I did more than let him, I wanted it! He almost blew right in my hand as I told him I was going to pin him to the wall and fuck him for everyone in the club to see!” The building started shaking from his grace, but you didn’t even budge staring right into his eyes a sweet smile on your face. “I told him how I couldn’t wait to be screaming his name! That I wanted him to make me forget my own name as he fucked me hard!” you told him.

Lucifer kept walking you back into the wall with every word you said. A sinister smirk and an evil glint in his eyes replacing the furious glare he wore before. It sent shivers up your spine, he was even more threatening than when he was visibly boiling with rage. He grabbed at your throat as you asked, “do you know what I said next Lucifer?”

You licked your lips as you stared into his eyes saying the one thing you knew would make him blow up “I asked him to make me his!” He squeezed his hand around your throat slamming your head back into the wall, hard. Relishing in the dizzy feeling in your head, you smirked letting out a “do it” as you moved your hand over his on your neck. His grip got tighter, making it hard to breathe as well as sending a flood of warmth in your panties.

Lucifer had a murderous look in his eyes before he released some of the pressure on your neck allowing you to take a big breath of air before he shoved his lips on yours. You moved your hands up his shirt pulling him closer as he stuck his spiked tongue down your throat. He released your neck, moving both his hands down your body roughly as he felt you up, bringing them down to your ass squeezing it hard, signalling he wanted you to jump.

You jumped into his arms not breaking the kiss. He pushed your harder into the wall. You moaned into his mouth, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling roughly at his hair with the other, making him let out a small moan.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Justin yelled still frozen on the wall. You moaned as Lucifer smirked realizing they still had a toy to play with. “What is wrong with you two, what is happening, why can’t I get off this wall?!”

“Oh poor, poor Justin! You shouldn’t have said all that to me, telling me you wanted to fuck me hard, take me away and make me forget my boyfriend” you said walking towards him, as he stared down at you in shock, fear and betrayal.

“Wh-what I never said any of that!”

“Did he now?” Lucifer said calmly wrapping an arm around your waist, but you could see the anger and jealousy in him. The urge to rip the boy in front of him to shreds was ever present in his eyes. You couldn’t wait for the moment he finally let himself go.

“Yeah Luci, he wanted to take me away from you, make me forget you” you told Lucifer innocently leaning into his side and scratching lightly up his chest. “he wanted to make me his!”

Lucifer’s grip on your waist tightened making a thrill go down your core. “Well I guess he needs to be punished then” he smirked as he looked at you, you held the same fire and lust behind your eyes. The game always made you both this way. He snapped his fingers and Justin was fully naked on the wall, and a sharp knife appeared in Lucifer’s hand. “What, how did you do that, what are you going to do, please don’t hurt me” Justin begged.

Lucifer just chuckled, as you lent into his ear and said, “do it!”

Lucifer unwrapped his arms from you and stalked towards a shaking Justin. Reaching him, Lucifer gave him a little nick on his shoulder, making Justin scream out. Then Lucifer snapped his fingers and Justin was moved to the floor in the middle of the room. Held down by his grace, Lucifer then made a large gash down his stomach. 

Blood was gushing everywhere. Justin screamed in pain as you moaned beyond wet at the scene in front of you. Lucifer couldn’t take his eyes off you though, as you stared at the blood pouring out. Justin was screaming and crying, begging for mercy.

Lucifer did a few more large gashes around Justin’s body before walking behind you and pulling your body back into his, you moaned as he touched your body roughly. He grazed the knife along your boobs and down your stomach, ripping your shirt off, making you moan loudly.

He handed you the knife and you gladly took it, circling around a hysterical Justin. You smiled and leaned down slicing up his dick, making him whimper in a different way than in the beginning. You moved over to straddle him, rubbing your body against his for a moment getting his blood on your panties. You slashed more of his body, blood was everywhere, causing him to pass out.

Lucifer came behind you and kissed your neck as he stuck his hand in Justin’s blood and brought it to your lips. You wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked hard, causing you both to moan. He dipped his finger in the blood again and shoved his hand down your pants putting two fingers inside you right away. You gasped and bucked into his hand and Justin’s body, head falling on his shoulder crying out, “fuck me Luci, I need you so bad!”

You whimpered as he snapped his hands and both of you were naked. He shoved your body down on top of Justin’s barely alive one, covering your boobs and arms in blood. He rammed himself in your pussy hard. Making you scream. He started fucking you right away not letting you have a moment to adjust. Causing it to burn and throb, just the way you liked it. He fucked you so hard you were sliding on top of Justin on his blood. You started licking up Justin’s neck, feeling his barely their pulse, loving the taste of blood as you were fucked so good. Lucifer grabbed your boobs and squeezed them hard, pushing you over, screaming his name.

He turned you over, so your back was on Justin’s lifeless body, covering your back with blood. He stared down at your blood covered pussy, inserting himself inside you again and leaned over to kiss you. Both of you drenched in blood, only tasting blood and each other. His pace started faltering and you knew he was close.

“Mine” he said over and over. You answered “yours” as you bit his neck hard and he came.


End file.
